Sleeping Beauty
by RachieAliette
Summary: This is an old Carla and Peter piece I wrote back in December 2013, shortly after they were married but never posted at the time.


Sleeping Beauty

'Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in loving memory of Carla Barlow, to celebrate the life she led and together mourn her passing.' The vicar began, pausing to glance around the congregation. 'A beloved wife, sister and friend, let us remember her.' The vicar continued to address the congregation, speaking as if he'd known her. He hadn't, no one had known her like her husband had. Her beautiful smile and perfect form would stay forever in his heart, the guilt of failing her as a husband forever haunting him.

Phasing out as the vicar continued the service, Peter felt Michelle's hand across his. Whilst he allowed her to curl her fingers around his it provided him no consolation. His hand would be forever empty without his wife's to hold.

Peter glanced around the church, finding himself unable to look at Carla's photo which had been placed atop her coffin. Across the aisle from where he, Michelle and Steve sat, Peter caught a glimpse of his brother in law. His head in his hands, Rob showed more emotion in that single moment than Peter had ever known him to possess.

Suddenly the scene around Peter changed and he found himself stood next to Carla's coffin. His hand reached down to take the handle of his wife's coffin, her brother doing the same directly opposite. Differences pushed aside for the sake of her memory, they composed themselves once again for what awaited them. Together with Steve and Lloyd they lifted her to their shoulders and began the slow walk from the church. Carla's head resting against her husband's shoulder for the final time.

Now stood beside Carla's grave the vicar's words washed over Peter. 'As we commit her body to the ground, ashes to ashes, dust to dust, may she rest in peace.' Stepping back the vicar indicated for them to join him close to the graveside. After Michelle had thrown a rose onto the coffin and returned to find solace in Steve's arms, Peter took the first handful of earth. Passing the tray to Rob he knelt beside his wife's grave. 'I love you, sleeping beauty.' He whispered, kissing his fingers and blowing her a kiss with one hand, the other throwing the earth onto the coffin.

As he stood from her grave a light knocking startled him causing him to jump back from the graveside. Collecting himself he looked back to the grave but his wife's coffin was gone.

His heart racing Peter jumped awake, the hospital room slowly becoming clear to him. Running his hand through his hair, the rhythmic beeping of her life support confirmed all he needed to know. For now at least she was still with him. Her hand still lifelessly in his, Carla lay unconsciously by his side. His very own sleeping beauty, no less beautiful for the wires that surrounded her.

Knocking again, Deirdre slowly pushed the door open. 'Sorry, Peter, just thought you'd like some company. I'll get us some coffees.' Without giving him a chance to reply she left the room, obviously aware that she'd woken him.

Left alone with his thoughts, Peter reached across to run his fingers over the side of Carla's face. Eventually his heart began to return its usual pace. 'Wake up, sleeping beauty.' He whispered, carefully lifting her hand to his lips and softly kissing it. 'I miss you.' He admitted. Life without her was not one he would ever contemplate. He'd been there in his sleep too frequently over the recent days, that was the closest he ever wanted to get.

'You've been here all night, haven't you?' Deirdre asked as she returned. 'I can't leave her.' Peter replied, taking the coffee she handed him. 'How's Simon?' Peter asked, sipping the coffee even though he knew it tasted of nothing compared to the real stuff Carla made them buy. 'Shaken up. Missing you. Both of you.' Deirdre replied, laying her hand over Carla's as she sat the other side of her from Peter. 'Any change?' Deirdre asked but Peter simply shook his head, looking at his wife.

'I should've been with her.' Peter admitted, guilty regretting having been with another woman at the time of his wife's near fatal accident. 'What happened? Rob said she'd hit a wall.' Deirdre softly asked, having got few details from Rob after the event. Peter closed his eyes and nodded. 'They think she was avoiding another car, went straight into a wall.' Letting go of Carla's hand Peter put his head in his hands as he spoke. Quickly Deirdre moved around the bed and sat on the arm of Peter's chair, her hands on his shoulders. 'The other car..?' Deirdre began not knowing how to continue. 'Just kids. Drink driving. Having a laugh.' Peter's voice faded almost inaudibly. 'Nearly killed my wife.'


End file.
